


Mud

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Circumstantial Forced Nudity, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Femslash Drabblethon, Ficlet, Mud, Mud Fight, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith laughs out loud when Dawn falls face first in the giant pit of mud, and so what can Dawn do but lob some mud back at her? A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

Faith laughs out loud when Dawn falls face first in the giant pit of mud, and so what can Dawn do but lob some mud back at her? Soon they're each throwing mud at each other and laughing, and it's not long until they're each covered in mad from head to toe.

"Well, this outfit is runied," Dawn says, as she begins to pull off the soiled clothing, and Faith follows her lead and strips down as well. Dawn tries using the inside of her shirt to wipe some of the mud off of her face, but its almost as dirty as the outside.

The two of them continue their way through the wilderness in just their undies, searching for the demon nest the Council has heard reports of being here, but Dawn knows quite well that Faith is staring at her ass from behind.


End file.
